Force of the Night
by kudakoneko
Summary: name changed from Mewy. The mews are back in school, but classes aren't all that they're gonna get. XD boy do i suck at summaries! Anyway, R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or CCS, but I do own my own characters!

oOoOoOoOoO

Important note

Mewy: This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend in whole entire galaxy, who loves Tokyo Mew Mew. She is my best friend forever, my friend for life, my friend to the end. And she always will be nyu!

End important note

OoOoOoOoOo

Reunion

chapter one

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was the begining on the 8th grade for the Ichigo and her friends.(a/n: They all go to the same school in this fanfic.) A magenta haired girl was walking with two other girls. One had clear pink eyes and long dark brownish hair with copper brown high lights. The other had beautiful lavender eyes with short redish-brown hair. They were so happy to be back in school.(a/n: NOT! To much homework) "So, Ichigo? Do you know what classes you're taking?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Nope! Not yet Roo. Hope we find out today." Ichigo replied. "Hey Emi, hope we're in the same classes. We weren't in ANY of the same classes last year or the the year before that." Roo said to the redish-brown haired girl. "Yeh, I know what you mean. Talk about a major drag!" Emi said back. "Ichigo! Roo! Emi!" They all turned around to see a group of three girls running over to them. "Mint! Pudding! Lettuce!" they all cried back.(a/n:Zakuro's two grades ahead of them.) "We're sooo happy to see you!" Pudding yelled with joy.

"Yeah. We totally missed you." Lettuce added.

"Hey. I've got a great idea! How about we go over my house after school tonight and talk about each others' summer vay-kays ?" Mint asked.

"That's a great idea kyu!" Roo added while covering her mouth after she said her last phrase. Everyone just stared at her, even Ichigo. "What? I still have that flying fox dna inside me!" Roo stated, while blushing out of embarassment. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot I still have bat dna inside me." Emi added. "Yeah. I know you guys still wanted you powers when it was over." Ichigo said while snickering at their love for their animal dna. "Well what can we say? Having ears and tails are so fun! And Croy is STILL around, so I need to defend myself kyu!" Roo said, disgusted at the thought of Croy, Kisshu's feternal twin. "Yeah, but Krad is still around too!" Emi said with the opposite feeling, daydreaming about Kisshu's other feternal twin.(a/n:yeah...Kish has triplet brothes. go-figure) 'BONG! BONG!' the bell on top of the school rang. "**HOLY LOW-FAT SALAD DRESSING**! (a/n: BIG Laugh Out Loud nyu!) We're gonna be late for the first day of school if we don't get our butts going!" Roo screamed while her and Emi started running followed by Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce.

oOoOoOoAfter school, on the way to Mint's oOoOoOoOo

"Aww! Still no luck with the classes, but we did manage to get our homerooms across from each others'." Roo said to Emi. "Yeah. Why can't teachers let us choose which homeroom we want to be in. It's so unfair." Emi stated. "So what are we gonna do when get over you house Mint?" Lettuce asked.

"We are...HAVING A SLEEP OVER!" Mint nearliy yelled. "YAHOO!" Pudding cried. "That means food, movies, truth-or-dare, talent contests, baking cookies and cake, and polishing each others' nails!" "Oh, Pudding, what are we going to do with you?" Roo said, shaking her head at Pudding's childish behavior.

oOoOoO At Mint's oOoOoOo

The first game they started playing was 'sharaids'. "Okay, everyone. Guess what I am." Roo started moving around crazily, kinda like a ballerina, but crazy. "Umm... are you a dancer?" Lettuce asked. "Nope." Roo replied. "Are you a circus preformer?" Pudding guessed. "Not even close." she said back. "Hmm. Are you... a wanna-be Mint?"

Ichigo asked. "Hey! How'd ya know?" Roo asked her back. "Lucky guess." Ichigo said. "Hey! That was nothing like me!" Mint said while sulking a little. 'PINGPONG' the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Mint yelled to the door. She reached the door and opened it. "ZAKURO!" Mint screamed while hugging Zakuro. "Hey. I missed you to." Zakuro said while hugging Mint back. "Hey everyone! Zakuro's here!" Mint yelled to everyone in the living room. Everyone went to greet Zakuro since they hadn't seen her in six months cause she went on tour.

"Zakuro, you have got to tell us about your tour in Paris!" Roo and Emi said with sparkly-eyes.(a/n: think CCS Tomoyo's 'kawaii' face)

"Well, speaking of that-" Zakuro paused, grabbed a BIG bag from around the door.

"Look what I brought!" she said holding it up with both hands.

"SUVANEIRS!" they all shouted.

"Come on. Into the living room so we can see what we got!" Mint said.

oOoOo in the living room oOoOoOo

"Okay...Ichigo. I got you a-" she pulled out Ichigo's surprise.

"Oh My Gosh!" Ichigo screamed, recieving _them _from Zakuro and held them out.

"You got me a PSP and a pink mobile!" her phone was pink with a tiny black cat as a cell phone charm.

"Me next! Me next!" Pudding was bouncing up and down.

"Okay. Okay. Let's see what I have..." Zakuro searched in her bag. She found it and gave it to Pudding.

"YAY! A Nintento DS and a yellow phone like Ichigo's!" her cell was like Ichigo's, but it had a tiny brown monkey charm on it.

Everyone had a mobile with their gifts. Mint got a Ipod video and her phone was blue and had a tiny blue parakeet charm. Lettuce got a Nexxtech 7" DVD portable and her phone was light-green and had a little porpoise charm.(a/n: if you watch my music video called 'Ryou is mine' on my website you'll see the whale thing Ryou has) Roo got a Ipod nano and a red-violet phone with a small fox charm. Emi got a 1GB Walkman(mp3 player) and her phone was lavendar with a small bat charm.(a/n: well basically, everyone's phone's are their mew mew colors and animal DNAs)"WOW! Thanks Zakuro!" they all chorused.

"No prob. I was happy to." she said with a small smile.

The rest of the night, like Pudding said, the played truth-or-dare, had a talent contest, baked cookies and cake(a/n:YUM!), and they polished each others' nails. They were watching a movie, **_'Hostile' _**, which was practically scaring the mess out of Roo and Pudding. Seriously! They were about to wet their pants. After the movie they ate more cookies. They were about to start watching **_'The Princess Bride' _**,which was one of Mint's favorites.

Everyone was enjoying them selves, but Roo. 'There's...something outside...right now...I can feel it.' Roo thought. "You guys, someone's here..." she said with a dead-serious look. They all froze, wondering if it was danger since they knew Roo felt dark forces. She started creeping towards the door, with the others behind her. When they got to the door, Mint opened it and they slowly walked outside. It was dark, too dark."Something's not right...where's the moon?" Roo was looking up in the sky. "Roo...you can't hide anymore...you belong to me!" a strange voice echoed thought the night. Everyone started searching for the voice. The voice echoed through Roo's head like a broken record. She turned to face the froest next to Mint's house. There were a big pair of yellow eyes glaring at her. They sent chills down her spine and it froze her in place. In an instant, the eyes were gone. Everyone sighed with relief, but eyes filled with worry. What did it want with Roo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mewy/Roo: CLIFFY! well, hope you liked it and CCS will come in the next chapter. Oh and visit my website, it's and don't forget to R&R


End file.
